Official Lost Podcast transcript/May 19, 2006
PandoraX is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Daniel Dae Kim: Hey, this is Daniel Dae Kim, and you're listening to the Official Lost Podcast, hosted by ABC.com. [Opening Lost Theme] Kris White: Welcome to the last podcast for Season 2, minus the special post-finale wrap up next week. So, I guess this isn't our final-final podcast, but it is our final finale podcast, before the finale airs, that is. The final one will be next week, finally. Anyway, this podcast, we sit down with one of People''s "Sexiest Men Alive", Daniel Dae Kim, and learn about yet another prank that was pulled recently, this one involving rocks. Later, executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse will join us to discuss the upcoming two-season, "Live Together, Die Alone", which airs Wednesday, May 24, from 9-11 PM on ABC. music from "S.O.S.", in which Jin speaks Korean to Bernard, who tries to explain he is looking for oysters. 'Kris White:' At the beginning of our podcast series, we first heard from Daniel Dae Kim about the rigors of filming last season's finale. So, we thought it only appropriate to revisit him, since we were at the end of another season. Of course, in that time, Daniel has been catapulted to fame, being first recognized with an AZN award, and more importantly, being recognized by ''People Magazine and TV Guide as being one of America's "Sexiest Men Alive". Daniel Dae Kim: It's never been a career goal, or anything like that, but I have to say, I'm very flattered by it. Traditionally, Asian-American men aren't considered really to be sexy, they're, you know, you have stereotypes from the nerdy, geeky, kid with glasses, and y'know, or the harsh businessman, but nothing... their sexuality isn't generally addressed in that way. So, um, it was a big surprise, and a real big honor. I hope I'm just one in a long line of Asian men and women who are seen that way from here on end. Kris White: Much like Naveen Andrews and Yunjin Kim, Daniel agrees that Lost has broken new ground by featuring principle actors that speak different languages. of Sun and Jin talking in Korean Daniel Dae Kim: The translation isn't what you read on the screen a lot of times, not because the actors and the translator are trying to change up the writing; but I think the challenge is, whenever you're trying to um, literally translate from one language to another, sometimes you lose the conversational quality of what the dialogue is trying to communicate. So, what the translators, and Yunjin and I try and do is take the essence of what's being said in English and try and put it, not only in a literal translation, but also make it colloquial enough so that it'll be conversational. So, sometimes there are slight variations, but most of the time, they're not noticeable, and they communicate what's actually trying to be said by the writers. Kris White: Translations aside, this being the last episode of the season, we asked Daniel to speculate on what's going to happen. Daniel Dae Kim: I think the tone that was set at the beginning of the season about a battle between good and evil, is probably the way it's going to continue to go. I think the season's probably going to culminate with some kind of physical confrontation or something. It's got to come to a head in some way, and I can't think of a better place for that to happen than in the finale. Kris White: Of course, the last episode of the season can only mean one thing. More pranks. Thus far, we've heard about "corpsing" and "birthdaying". This week, we add good old physical labor to the list. Daniel Dae Kim: Well, actually yeah, I was on set the other day, my last day of shooting, and I was shooting a scene with Sam Anderson, who plays Bernard on the show, and, uh, we, without giving too much away, we were piling rocks up on the beach somewhere, and uh, on the last take of the day, I think it was Michael Bonvillain and the director, Eric Laneuville, had this idea that we were just going to leave Sam hanging there, without saying "cut", while he was piling rocks. Laughs So, what ended up happening was, I had exited the scene, and that was technically where the scene was supposed to be cut, but the director never yelled "cut". So Sam was piling rocks, literally, for fifteen, twenty minutes, by himself. The entire cast and crew had left the beach, and we were now in the woods, watching to see if he would stop piling, or run away, or what he would do... but Sam, consummate professional that he is, just kept piling rocks until we couldn't take it anymore, and we busted out laughing, and he uh, finally yelled "cut". Hopefully, that makes the blooper reel this year, because that was classic. Kris White: And, speaking of people slaving away at seemingly meaningless tasks, we now turn it over to executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, who will hopefully have more luck getting their message across than poor Bernard. theme music Carlton Cuse: Hello. Laughs Damon Lindelof: Hello, Carlton. Laughs Oh, I almost got ahead of you there. Ready? Let's try it again. saying hello simultaneously Damon Lindelof: Hello, and welcome to our fabulous, not quite... Carlton Cuse: voice Penultimate podcast. Damon Lindelof: This is the penultimate podcast. Carlton Cuse: Season 2. Damon Lindelof: How will people go an entire summer without us? Carlton Cuse: Without us? Improving mental health everywhere. No podcasts. Damon Lindelof: We should do... we should start doing podcasts like Dancing with the Stars, or something else. Carlton Cuse: I think, exactly. Kris, do you think we could do some podcasts about... Damon Lindelof: Other ABC original shows? Kris White: I think if we get footage of you guys dancing. Carlton Cuse: Freddy? Freddy podcast? Damon Lindelof: Carlton's dan... Wow! Carlton's dancing right now! Holy! Carlton Cuse: I've got happy feet! Damon Lindelof: Carlton's got out some cardboard and he's doing a headspin! Wow! Go, Carlton, go! laughs How do you have so much energy? That's phenomenal! Carlton Cuse: Well, it's early in the day. Damon Lindelof: Well, that's a hell of a segue to talk about "Three Minutes". Carlton Cuse: Exactly. So what do you think the uh... most important thing coming out of "Three Minutes" is, that the audience needs to uh, be aware of? Damon Lindelof: I think the uh... there was a lot to digest in that episode. But obviously, first and foremost, we had this big, long, protracted experience with the Others. It was kind of cool to see, sort of, Michael's journey as it aligned back with "The Hunting Party", when he ran off, and seeing both sides of that coin. But it feels like there are a couple of new characters that we met. Ms. Klugh, who actually, for edification purposes, is spelled K-L-U-G-H; this other guy Pickett, who she refers to. We still don't know the name of the guy with the beard at this point. We refer to him internally as "Mr. Friendly", because he's so friendly, but... The idea that they've now given Michael this list, with Hurley's name on it, and Sawyer and Kate and Jack, and told him to bring them across the island, for reasons that we don't know... is very intriguing. Carlton Cuse: And we saw Walt. Damon Lindelof: We did. Carlton Cuse: Which was great, I mean, especially after all this entire season, we haven't... we've seen him in some apparitions, or perhaps, they were genuine appearances. But we've seen him very limited. Damon Lindelof: But it is odd though, Ms. Klugh, asked "Has he ever been in a place where he wasn't supposed to be." Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: One might make certain deductions based on that question then. Carlton Cuse: There might be a little subtext that the Others are a little freaked out by Michael... I mean, by Walt. Damon Lindelof: And Michael. Carlton Cuse: And Michael, too. Especially since, Pickett takes his blood. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, that's true. What the hell are the Others doing? Who are they? What's going on? Carlton Cuse: Oh my God. Was cool though, to go through "Yurtville". Damon Lindelof: Because that was what we started calling the Others' little encampment there. There's apparently, there's a difference between a teepee and a yurt. Carlton Cuse: Those are definitely yurts. Damon Lindelof: And those are yurts. Carlton Cuse: In fact, it was cool, when we were down in Hawaii, there was someone on the crew who apparently surfs near "Yurtville", there's a good break there, and a lot of the local Hawaiians were like freaking out wondering what the heck this thing was. They knew it was built for Lost, but they didn't understand how it fit into the context of the show. Damon Lindelof: I'm not sure I understand how it fits into the context of the show. But maybe you'll tell me after the podcast. Carlton Cuse: I'll tell you after the podcast. And if you watch the finale... Damon Lindelof: Are they going back to "Yurtville"? Are we going to see it in the finale? Carlton Cuse: Uh... I think that's a pretty good bet. Damon Lindelof: That would suck if they did not go back there. I mean, I'd be really frustrated. Carlton Cuse: Yeah... It'd be like that freakin' Season 1 finale. Damon Lindelof: Just looking down the hatch, like... Carlton Cuse: Oh my God. Angry, angry, angry people everywhere. Damon Lindelof: Including... Carlton Cuse: I hope that people are not going to be so angry with us this year. Damon Lindelof: But, looking ahead. The finale! Here it is. Carlton Cuse: That's right. Damon Lindelof: What's it called, Carlton? Carlton Cuse: Uh, it's called "Live Together, Die Alone". Damon Lindelof: Why is it called "Live Together, Die Alone"? Carlton Cuse: Well, that's a pretty good theory. Damon Lindelof: It is. Carlton Cuse: So, take your hand off my knee. Damon Lindelof: Laughs Ok, if you insist. Only if you'll start breakdancing again. Uh... this is something that Jack said way back in the fifth hour of the show, and uh, in Season 1, and it's come back as a recurring theme. We think it's one of the unifying themes of the show--the idea that they need each other in order to survive on the island. I think a major storyline here is that Michael has sort of gone off on his own in an effort to get his son back and sold out his friends, and it plays into that. Also, someone is going to be coming back who's tried to live alone, and he's going to be forced to come back to the island and rejoin our community, and... Carlton Cuse: A Scottish gentleman, named Desmond? Damon Lindelof: That is quite possible. There has been some speculation, seeing the boat at the end of the episode in "Three Minutes", that indeed, that is Desmond's boat, but uh, we see, I guess, we'll figure it out... Carlton Cuse: I think it's going to be... interesting to see what Desmond has to say, since he kind of took off without giving us a lot of answers in Episode 3, didn't he? Damon Lindelof: Oh, it's not like we're going to find out what happened when he was on the island, though? I mean, in the hatch, I mean... Carlton Cuse: You don't think so? Damon Lindelof: No. Why would you even tell me that? No, you don't tell me anything. There's only questions on this show. Carlton Cuse: Laughs Exactly, exactly. Questions, questions, questions, no answers... frustration, frustration, frustration... that's pretty much it. Damon Lindelof: It'd be kind of cool to see that Kelvin guy, though. Carlton Cuse: Kelvin! Oh yeah, Kelvin? Damon Lindelof: Since he wasn't down there alone. Carlton Cuse: Figure out what was up with that freaking question mark painting? How that came into being? Damon Lindelof: Interesting. That'd be cool. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, that would be quite excellent. flourish So, um, should we have a few more questions here before we go into the finale? And then after the finale, pretty much, we can answer whatever questions... Damon Lindelof: Yeah, we'll tell you whatever you want to know... Carlton Cuse: ...At that point... what the island is, what the Monster is, what the Numbers are... Damon Lindelof: All that stuff. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: Really looking forward to that. Carlton Cuse: Whose daughter was Christian Shephard referring to... with the... Damon Lindelof: I don't know. Oh, oh yeah. Who would that be? Carlton Cuse: ...That's interesting... exactly. Damon Lindelof: Um, speaking of mysteries we don't get the answers to, Carlton, I'd like to ask... Carlton Cuse: You're going to start? No, go ahead... Damon Lindelof: This is from... Carlton Cuse: No, you go ahead and start, that's fine... Damon Lindelof: This is to... Carlton Cuse: over him I had a question, but you go ahead and ask yours first. Damon Lindelof: This is to Carlton, the doorman in "Everyone Loves Damon"... by "QuietPlease69": "Hey guys, two questions, sorta. Remember the random eyeball that you chose to show in the episode about the Tailies?" They found the Bible and the eyeball... "What is up with that eyeball? It's kind of haunting me. Is that the way the Others can watch the Losties, by remote viewing, using the 'eye cam'? And someone who they all think is a Lostie but is really an Other? And those flashbacks, when they are shown, is that supposed to be the character thinking about their past at that moment? Or is that purely informational for the viewer? Or perhaps something entirely different? Mucho gracias." Carlton Cuse: Wow. I was really thrown by the "Muchos gracias". Damon Lindelof: Try not to get hung up on that and just focus on the questions, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Well, actually, the flashbacks are from the perspective of the eyeball... laugh Oh, you almost spit up your coffee... coughs That was good. Look at that. pats his back as he coughs Damon Lindelof: That was not the... Cough I'm good... Carlton Cuse: Ok, there... Damon Lindelof: That was not the answer I was anticipating... but perfectly responsive in every way. Carlton Cuse: That eyeball is going to have its own flashback in Season 3. And it's going to be really cool. We're just going to aggregate body parts in each flashback, and by the last flashback, you just reveal the entire person whose flashback it is. Damon Lindelof: That eyeball and Marvin Candle's prosthetic arm should have an adventure together. They could go trekking through the woods. Carlton Cuse: And then there is, y'know, Montand's missing arm too... Laughs Damon Lindelof: Yeah, Montand is also missing an arm... Carlton Cuse: That's another story we're dying to tell. Damon Lindelof: And that is officially my favorite line from the finale last year, when Rousseau says "We're about to enter the Dark Territory, and this is where my team started to go crazy, and Montand lost his arm..." So I cannot wait to meet Montand in a flashback one of these days. Laughs See his glorious arm. Carlton Cuse: An homage to Wages of Fear. Oh, here's a podcast question for you, Damon... posted by "Norwoba.. pets" sic, I dunno what that says. There's probably a word in there I'm not getting. Um, uh... "You guys ROCK." Laughs That's it. Damon Lindelof: Next! Ok, moving on... Carlton Cuse: I especially like Damon's laugh. C'mon, laugh for me. Damon Lindelof: I can't force my laugh. You would have heard it when you made your eyeball flashback joke, except for that I was drinking coffee, and I almost died. Carlton Cuse: Anyways, question... Damon Lindelof: Funny. Carlton Cuse: Question: "Do you two wish, that for one episode of Lost, you could play an Other?" That would be AWESOME. Damon Lindelof: I DO wish I could play an Other. Carlton Cuse: I think you would be a good Neil Frogurt. Damon Lindelof: But, you would have to take off your shoes, and uh, kill people. Laughs Drag them around if you want to be an Other. Carlton Cuse: In fact... Damon Lindelof: ...Which is a lifelong ambition of mine. Carlton Cuse: Is it true that that was you dragging the teddy bear through the jungle? Damon Lindelof: I will neither confirm nor deny that rumor, except to say that I deny it categorically. Carlton Cuse: Actually, actually... actually, Damon was in a recent episode... Damon Lindelof: Was I? Carlton Cuse: Yes. Damon Lindelof: Oh yes Laughs That's right, I was. But we shouldn't... Carlton Cuse: I think that's a good tidbit. We can tell everybody that little tidbit. Damon Lindelof: Yes, in the "?" episode, when Locke reaches down to turn on the lights in the Pearl station, and he turns that little dial that's built into the chair... Carlton Cuse: That says like "Warm" and "Bake"? Damon Lindelof: Laughs Yes, that says like "Warm" and "Bake" instead of "Off" and "On". That is my, in fact, my hand, because Terry O'Quinn is busy working another scene. I'm actually ACTING on the show. Carlton Cuse: I was trying to direct Damon while he was doing this, and he's like, "What's my motivation?" Damon Lindelof: I wanted to know what my hand was supposed to be doing... why... And he says, "To turn on the lights." Carlton Cuse: He was so tentative for the first few takes, and then finally, he got one that was really definitive, and turned that rheostat with... Damon Lindelof: So yes, not to break the fourth wall of the show, but that in fact is the first time that I have appeared on Lost. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, it's more of a little behind-the-scenes tidbit, it's not really a breaking-the-fourth-wall, really... it's sort of a production thing. Damon Lindelof: Speaking of the breaking of the fourth wall, that's a perfect segue into the... we gotta take it down and get serious here. This is from "VaVaVaVoom14": Carlton, "Who came up with the idea of all the different websites i.e. Hanso, DHARMA, etc.? This seems, at least to me, to be a very cool way of fueling the imagination and obtaining information if you're willing to put the effort in. I'd just like to say a big thanks, as it is really a groundbreaking show in more ways than one." Carlton Cuse: Um, I'd like to know what the one way is first, and then we can get onto the other ways... Um, actually... Damon Lindelof: It was groundbreaking that way that we dug a hole on the show... Carlton Cuse: Laughs Like when Sayid was digging that hole... What was that hole Sayid was digging in that episode? Damon Lindelof: We'll never know. He was putting something in it. Carlton Cuse: Laughs Exactly. He was probably trying to find the other eyeball. Damon Lindelof: It's a good thing we're taking it down now. Carlton Cuse: Taking it down. Alright, the truth is, we've got ourselves into a little bit of the hot water here. And I know we joke around a lot, but the fact is that we chose to reference the Hanso Foundation, which actually is a genuine, supposedly, sort of, y'know, kind of a beneficial organization that's based out of Scandanavia. We've included them in the show and in the show's mythology, and... Damon Lindelof: We thought it'd be cool, because they're philanthropic, not a lot of people have heard about them. We love the name Alvar Hanso, it's a little shady and mysterious, so we just built it into the whole DHARMA Initiative thing. Carlton Cuse: And it was sort of one of those things like sort of, y'know, like Doctorow mixes fact and fiction some of his novels, and we thought that sort of, introducing the real life element of the Hanso Foundation into the fictional world of Lost would create a really interesting kind of combustion. Unfortunately, it turned out to be kind of more of a... a... thermonuclear kind of combustion. Damon Lindelof: Apparently, we have pissed them off, and we are getting all sorts of uh, legal letters, and this guy, Hugh McIntyre, who is I guess their Communications Director, has personally logged in several calls to Carlton and I and... Carlton Cuse: He's going to be apparently doing some... he's out there doing some kind of counteracting PR campaign, from what we've heard. There's actually some ads... Damon Lindelof: Good for Hugh. Carlton Cuse: ...y'see, there were some ads in the New York Times and the LA Times from the Hanso Foundation, disavowing Bad Twin and certain things that were in that book... and... Damon Lindelof: We're just trying to have a little fun, and they're taking it fairly seriously, so... Carlton Cuse: But y'know, it's a little bit like certain things in The Da Vinci Code. Y'know, we're trying to use real life things and blend them with fiction, but sometimes people get angry when you do that. Damon Lindelof: They do. And uh, that's really all we have to say about that, I guess, huh. If you have a problem with the Hanso Foundation, I'm sure there's a number you can call. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Laughs So, shall we take it back to the lighter side, Damon? Damon Lindelof: Yes, back to the lighter side, please. Carlton Cuse: Podcast question about being in the old Xerox building, posted by "StephenHanso" Damon Lindelof: Oh, oh, this is the lighter side. laughs "Hey, I hear there's a building you shoot in, where there was a mass killing!" Carlton Cuse: Nevermind! Lemme ask the question! Damon Lindelof: Ok, sorry. Carlton Cuse: Geez Louis! Damon Lindelof: It's just that... that's not the perfect segment to lighten things up. Carlton Cuse: Well, I mean, you have to... you can't just jump all the way up back to fun-fun-fun, you've got to ramp back up. What better way to ramp back up than discussing... Damon Lindelof: What better way to ramp back up than "Bird Flu segue"... let's not talk about that... Carlton Cuse: Laughs Ok, Damon... "Does it freak you out working in that old Xerox building? Has anyone seen the ghosts of the seven people killed back there in 1999? That place freaks ME out. Thanks, Stephen Hanso." Damon Lindelof: Y'know, in all, all seriousness, it is a tragic thing that happened in the old Xerox building down in Hawaii. What we now do a lot of our shooting on the Diamondhead Stage, which is where the hatch set is, but for Season 1, the caves were built on a set that is in the old Xerox building and a lot of the locals in Hawaii believe that the set is haunted. And in fact, there have been some weird cold patches of air, and strange noises, and... Carlton Cuse: But we actually did a whole ritual to purge the place of ghosts before we worked there... Damon Lindelof: That's right. Carlton Cuse: ...There was a ceremony conducted for the benefit of the crew to sort of exorcise the ghosts from the building. Whether it worked or not is sort of a subject of debate. Damon Lindelof: We were actually shooting down there recently. Carlton was directing a mobisode promo, and one of the massive lights went out in the midst of trying to do that... so maybe that was the ghosts trying to tell you not to direct. Carlton Cuse: And then I felt something cold and clammy on the back of my neck, and I realized it was Damon's hand. Damon Lindelof: Laughs Yeah, I saw that one... No coffee drinking before you got to that one, my friend. laughs Alrighty, that's good, nice. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: Hey, Carlton! Carlton Cuse: Yo! Damon Lindelof: This one's from "ClaireAndTurniphead". "Just finished watching the "?" episode, and now I'm confused. As the psychic said to Eko that he was basically a fraud, but yet, in Claire's flashback, he seemed very genuine (he pestered her for months during her pregnancy and seemed quite convinced that danger surrounded her baby--he even bought her the plane ticket and insisted that she must board the plane). So, what's up with the psychic? Is he genuine or not? Is he somehow connected with the Others?" "?" episode rocked, by the way. Carlton Cuse: Oh, well thank you. Damon Lindelof: That was me talking. laughs That's not even in the question. Carlton Cuse: Not even in the question... Y'know, that's a good subject for debate, if you want to refill your coffee cup, we could discuss the merits of the two sides of that conundrum. One, is the psychic real and was what he was saying to Claire real? Or, was the psychic a fraud that was paid money to act as though Claire's baby was special and that she was in danger, and the baby needed to be taken somewhere else, and he just did that in order to help make this adoption of the baby in Los Angeles happen? Those are two very legitimate ways to view that, aren't they? Damon Lindelof: They are, and again, to give you guys a sort of little peek into the behind-the-scenes machinations of the show, there was in fact a version of that scene shot that was much more clear, that was dealing with whether or not he was a fraud. But when we got into the editing room, we thought it was much more interesting to let the fans um, again, sort of, have that conversation themselves, instead of us saying which way, definitely, it was, or not. So, sometimes those decisions happen in the room, then they go all the way to script, and ultimately, the final decision gets made in the editing room, because the film is all that lives. Carlton Cuse: Right. And Nick Jameson was awesome. Damon Lindelof: He really is. Carlton Cuse: He's one of the few actors who's actually able to appear to be Australian... Damon Lindelof: Do you think he is Australian? I think he--I'm not sure, because on 24 this year, that same actor played like the president of Russia with an almost flawless accent. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, I know. He's like Merryl Streep. Damon Lindelof: Maybe I'll bump into him one day, and he'll be like, NY accent "Hey, hey, how you doin'?" like he's from Brooklyn. laughs But... I dunno. He's probably Australian. Carlton Cuse: Or Russian. Damon Lindelof: Or Russian. One of the two. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: Do we have time for one more question? Or no? Carlton Cuse: We'll do one more, because if you're listening, this long, y'know, you're probably ready for one more question. Damon Lindelof: We'll answer very, very... Carlton Cuse: Podcast question. Um, ok. Um, "How can you write?"... "Gentleman, I thoroughly enjoy your show, I cannot imagine what it's like to sit around a table with the writers and discuss what will happen on the show, which leads to my question. Do you work with the general outline of what's going to happen for the entire season, or do you write as you go? I know many writers subscribe to one or the other camps. Thanks for considering my question." Damon Lindelof: Y'know the very... Carlton Cuse: And I think you can sing. Oh no, it doesn't actually say that in there. Damon Lindelof: I'm not singing, though. Despite your best efforts to get me to try. Uh... we, um, we plan out the seasons one at a time, but in the context of a much larger plan, so as Carlton mentioned last week, so for Season 3, for example, we've been working for the past three weeks about what the plan is, we put these sort of tent poles over the course of... say, Episode 7, we wanna be here, and by Episode 15, we wanna be here... so we know, sort of exactly what we're working towards, and in the case of this year, even though you haven't seen the finale yet, we pretty much just shot the exact finale we talked about shooting, almost a year ago. Carlton Cuse: In the mini-camp. I mean, it was amazing. We got... sometimes you get, if you get off-course and you get detoured, you have to sort of move story up because you realize you don't have enough story, the estimation of how long it takes to tell story a changes... but this year, it worked out pretty much right on the money. Damon Lindelof: And there are episodes in there where, y'know, for example, we didn't know we were going to do a Rose and Bernard episode this season. I mean, we knew they were going to be reunited, but since we hadn't even cast Bernard yet, at the time of... you just never know how it's going to work out. But then when we saw all those actors working together, we knew what their backstories were, so we said, "Hey, let's tell that story." We ended up doing an entire... we did "S.O.S." Yeah. That sort of stuff... Carlton Cuse: Instead of the episode where we told the audience what the Monster was and where the island is and what the Numbers meant. Yeah, we had to push that one off. Damon Lindelof: We pushed it off to Season 9, in fact. Laughs Where it sits, waiting to get shot. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: So, that's the short answer. Carlton Cuse: So, we'll be back, very soon... with the voice ULTIMATE PODCAST for you. Damon Lindelof: Yes, enjoy the finale. We hope that there is not as much frustration this year as last year. We're pretty proud of it, and we're proud of the "Challah". Which carries on the final tradition of the "Bagel"... Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: ...And that's sort of our code word for the very ending of the show. Carlton Cuse: The last three minutes. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, stick around. And for those of you who are watching American Idol instead of Lost for the first hour, um. It saddens us. Carlton Cuse: It does. Damon Lindelof: It really does. We can tell you who's going to win American Idol, though. Carlton Cuse: Laughs I was sorry that Kris got kicked off. Damon Lindelof: Me, too. But Elliot's gonna win. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, Elliot's gonna win. Damon Lindelof: I mean, it's a lock. I even voted for him. Carlton Cuse: Oh my, my God. Damon Lindelof: Ok, we can podcast on that. Alright, no. Carlton Cuse: Thanks, guys! We'll see you soon! Damon Lindelof: Bye. Carlton Cuse: Bye. Kris White: That's it for this week. However, as the guys mentioned, next week, we'll bring you a special Season 2 wrap-up with Damon and Carlton. You can submit your fan questions at lost.abc.com. The session will be recorded the day after the finale airs, so get your questions in. [End Lost theme] Category:Official Podcasts